


The Wolf And The Jaguar

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is an asshole, Goat Farm, Goats, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, More tag(s) to be added, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is me still denying Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: The last thing Loki remembers is giving Thanos the Tesseract, and then he woke up, surrounded by strange people in a place he's never heard of. He meets a one armed man who goes by the name White Wolf. Over time, they form a formidable relationship, until the Avengers arrive, and reality comes crashing down.





	The Wolf And The Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still in denial? Yes, yes I am. Will I keep creating stories instead of finishing my others? Yes, yes I will :)

Loki awoke surrounded by the Wakandan people on a small bed. “Finally, Sleeping Beauty awakens.” Came a female accented voice. Loki looked up to see a young Wakandan girl. “Who are you, and where am I?” Loki questioned, to which the girl grinned. “I am Princess Shuri, and you are in Wakanda.” She said, gesturing towards the people. He squints at the glare of the sun. “I am Loki, of Asg-.” Loki paused mid sentence, remembering everything he’d done. “I’m Loki.” He decided to say, ignoring the confused stares he got. “You looked like a baby Jaguar when we found you. So small and helpless.” The Princess exclaimed, a grin adorning her beautiful features. Loki turned red, sputtering with embarrassment, He slumped back down onto the bed and let out a long breath. “Is anything in particular hurting?” Shuri asked, and Loki turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. “At the moment? No.” He replied. Shuri frowned. “Are you sure? We had to re-attach your arm, it was ripped off when we found it.” Loki jolted in sheer shock, staring wide eyed at the Princess with his jaw hanging open. “Shuri! Don’t play jokes on him.” A bald woman scolded. She was dressed in warrior like dress, and he realized that there were around five others dressed like her. “Hello, Loki. I’m Okoye, leader of the Dora Milaje, the King’s personal guard.” The woman stated, standing up with an aura of authority. “You have my respect, leader of the Dora Milaje. But may I ask why or how I came to be here?” Loki enquired, curious as to how he got on Midgard. Another person came forth, a young man dressed in casual wear. “I am King T’Challa, of Wakanda. We found you right outside of our barrier after an enormous burst of light of what we can only assume to be the Bifrost.” Loki nodded, that made sense. After the ship had crashed, he had transported as many of the surviving Asgardians to Midgard, and ended up sending himself back as well. “Do… Can I stay here, King T’Challa? I have no home, my world has been destroyed, my people divided.” T’Challa looked thoughtful, slowly nodding his head. “I believe we have someone for you to meet, Mr. Loki.” 

* * *

 

The one armed man finished turning out the goats into the small pasture. “And try not to get tangled in the roots this time!” He shouted after the retreating baby goats. He chuckled softly, turning back to be greeted by Shuri. He smiled, shaking her hand firmly. “How is life with the goats, not too strenuous for the White Wolf, is it?” Shuri questioned him, a twinkle in her eyes. The White Wolf rolled his eyes in response, sticking his tongue out. “Well, there is someone we wish for you to meet, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky tilted his head inquiringly. “Loki, this is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, or as he goes by, Bucky, or White Wolf.” A tall pale man quietly raised his hand in greeting, to of which Bucky returned. “We were hoping you could help familiarize Loki with living here in Wakanda as he heals himself. Bucky nodded, and Shuri soon after left. “Well, uh… Hi I’m Bucky. This is where I live.” Bucky said awkwardly, gesturing to his small home, trying frantically to break the awkward silence. Loki offered his own lopsided grin. “Well, I’m Loki. Nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky scratched the back of his head. “Bucky’s fine. Did they say where you’d be staying?” Loki nodded, pointing to the house across the way from his. “Princess Shuri said I could take residence in that small home, and pay for it by helping around the village. She wishes for you to help adjust me to this life.” Bucky groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Of course she does.” He muttered.

* * *

 

“So, you’ll be staying across the way, I suggest you to get settled over there.” Loki nodded, moving towards the small humble home, entering through the arched doorway. It was a small but efficient home. It had a small bedroom with a window over it, as well as a small area to eat at and cook. He walked over to the wardrobe, and was surprised to find some rolls of green, black, and other dark colored fabrics with a note attached.  _ “Feel free to magick anything you want to wear :D. -Shuri”  _ Loki snorted softly, holding the fabric in his hands he turned it into some simple pants and a shirt. “So, I’ve still got my magic left, I wonder if I can still shape shift.” Loki closed his eyes, focusing hard, thinking as what he wished to becomes. He felt his organs slowly shifting, his body and face elongating. He opened brilliant green eyes to stare into the mirror, and staring back at him was a black jaguar with dark, rich gold patches. “Hey, Loki you settling in okay- WHOA!” Bucky jumped back in surprise at the sight of the large predator, which was two times the size of a normal jaguar. Loki smiled, baring his fangs as he slowly shifted back. “Sorry, Bucky. I was just seeing if I retained my shifting abilities. It appears  have.” Bucky slowly nodded, eyes wide. “Yeah, okay. That’s-that’s good to know.” Bucky squeaked out, making Loki arch a brow in amusement.

* * *

  
“So…. You can shape shift?” Bucky asked, staring at Loki. “I have been taught in the ways of  seiðr by my mother since I was young, even though it was frowned upon and seen as an ergi thing to do.” Bucky grunted slightly, tilting his head in question. Loki rolled his eyes in amusement. “Seiðr translates most closely in English to ‘Norse Magic, which was seen as a womanly power, hence the insult ergi meaning ‘unmanly.” Bucky nodded, before replying “I honestly think this whole seiðr thing sounds cool and powerful, how is it unmanly?” Loki smiled sadly. “Asgard was a very sexist realm, and magic was seen as cowering behind illusions instead of holding your own, deeming it pathetic and womanly, though I do beg to differ.” Bucky firmly gripped Loki’s hand. “Loki, welcome to  Kijiji cha Iris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kijiji cha Iris- Iris Village


End file.
